In response to RFA-90-CA-01, the National Disease Research Interchange (NDRI) will continue its collaboration with the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania (HUP) to enhance and expand the National Cancer Institute's Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN). Since 1980, NDRI has developed a national network of human biomaterial procurement, preservation and delivery which has served 500 of the country's top investigators with over 43,000 human cells, and organs for the study of over 100 different diseases. Building upon this experience. NDRI has participated in the design and development of the CHTN since its inception, serving as the Eastern Division of the CHTN for the past three years. The Eastern Division of the CHTN has procured 2,421 human tumor and normal tissues for 122 cancer researchers whose scientific protocols total approximately 400. In the proposed grant, the Principal Investigator, Director of Surgical Pathology at HUP, will continue to personally verify the diagnosis of each tumor specimen procured for participating investigators. In response to RFA-90-CA-01, the Eastern Division proposes to substantially increase its tissue volume and researcher pool. The Eastern Division plans to expand both the volume and variety of tissue through increased tissue sourcing efforts with present collection centers, Eastern Region NCI-Designated Cancer Centers, local hospitals, and NDRI program sources consisting of its nationally distributed network of hospitals, Remote Site Collection Centers, Eye Banks, and Organ Procurement Organizations. Recruitment of new investigators will be escalated with mass mailings to approximately 6,000 investigators per year, including professional organizations and NIH grantees, attendance at professional meetings and promotion of the network at NDRI sponsored scientific symposia, such as its "Third International Conference on the Use of Human Cells, Tissues, and Organs in Research." The proposed addition of two full-time and one part-time technician will enable the procurement and processing of additional specimens to greater numbers of investigators. NDRI's Advisory Committee structure and Feasibility Review Committee procedures will continue to help ensure quality research results with the proposed expansion of this committee based on projected Increased numbers of cancer researchers. NDRI's experience in research recruitment and the establishment of a national network for human biomaterial procurement, preservation and delivery played an important role in the success of the CHTN from 1987-1990. The NDRI-HUP collaboration which forms the Eastern Division of the CHTN believes that its response to RFA-90-CA-01 will effect enhancement and expansion of the network in the next five-year grant period.